


Numb

by Dia_XD_X3



Series: Crack Ships That Probably Nobody Ships [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Hate to Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Nosaka never liked the fact he existed. It all seemed so unreal to him. One day, a certain player saves him and that's where Nosaka's real life begins.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

"You disappoint me..." Midouin stated while glaring at Nosaka with a well known smirk on his face. Nosaka could feel shivers run down his spine at the sight of that demonic grin "Unfortunately, you guys have lost. Therefore, your wish to leave Ares is refused"

Nosaka narrowed his eyes as he began walking towards the man.

"But the incident in question has put doubt into the Ares system, and it is no longer easy to gain the endorsement it's had before" Midouin started laughing at red haired's statement before getting up and walking to the window with his back towards the Outei Tsukinomiya's captain.

"Have you ever heard of 'information manipulation'? With the influence of my company, all of that can be dealt with easily"

"I had a feeling you would say that" Nosaka stated staring at where the man was standing before.

"What!?" the founder of the Ares project asked staring at the player from the corner of his eye.

"That's why I continued with this play" Nosaka stopped staring at the wall and turned towards the elder "Do you know of a girl named Miyano Akane, whose mind was broken due to an error in the Ares system?"

"Miyano Akane..." the other repeated staring at the gorgeous view before staring at Nosaka again "What about her?"

"You covered up that people were suffering under Ares, by putting pressure on those involved with the project. But Miyano Akane restored her mind through steady rehabilitation." Nosaka's eyes narrowed even more at the man as he spoke.

"It was through my suggestion that she kept pretending that she hadn't recovered from her illness"

"What?" the founder of Ares project turned towards the Outei Tsukinomiya's captain in shock and terror as Nosaka continued.

"With her help, I gathered all of the evidence there was within the hospital" Nosaka's tone then rose "This evidence verifies the dangers of the Ares system!"

"And you're telling me that you'll destroy the Ares system with that?" the man laughed crookedly "The evidence that's been illegally obtained loses it's effect"

"You're right. In fact, the reason why I gathered the data for evidence in the first place wasn't to destroy Ares, but to find out the truth" Nosaka turned towards the elder so he was fully facing him "I wanted to be certain for myself whether or not Ares would bring light to the world. But unfortunately, Ares was a double-edged sword. Ares efficiently increases a person's mental and physical abilities, but in exchange, creates adverse reactions that destroy the human body. That's an irrefutable flaw of the system!"

"Who is going to believe that?" the man asked approaching to Nosaka and stopping when he was standing in front of him"As I've said already, public opinion can be swayed"

"I have proof"

"Solid proof"

The elder only laughed in response while asking "And where would that be?"

"In here" Nosaka said pointing at his head or more specifically his brain "The tumor that's grown inside my brain was caused by the drugs that are used in the Ares system. I chose not to have this tumor surgically removed, but instead have it investigated on its connection to Ares"

"This tumor that's in my brain is the living proof that will destroy Ares!" Nosaka cried.

"You risked your own life to lure me into a trap?" the man's eyebrows narrowed.

"I must admit, I did panic a little when I was told that I had only three months left for it to be operated on successfully"

"You little...!" the elder roared grabbing Nosaka's arms. For a second, Nosaka thought he was done for, but then...

The door banged loudly as they opened and revealed the one and only Haizaki Ryouhei who stepped in the fight and fired a shoot at man. The man groaned as his back hit the wall.

"You...!" he growled.

"The scales of Ares is finished!" Haizaki yelled as he and Nosaka left and the man fainted.

While riding in the elevator Nosaka dialed the police number and Haizaki noticed that.

"It's not like he's able to escape or anything..." the demon muttered and then noticed the hurt and somehow fearful expression on Nosaka's face.

"I have to make sure he'll never hurt anyone again..." Haizaki didn't understand what he meant and only turned his head away.

Soon, they exited the elevator and behind the corner was Mikado Anna. As she approached to them, Haizaki glanced at the Outei Tsukinomiya's captain stating.

"I'll head out first"

"Okay" Nosaka said as the grey haired went to exit the building. He realized that some kind of an unusual spark passed through him when the two made an eye contact. The spark was warm and fuzzy, what was that feeling?

"What's wrong, Anna-san?" Nosaka asked.

"Nosaka-kun, about you, I think I-"

'Is this a love confession?' Nosaka asked himself.

"Sorry but... I don't want to hear stuff like that"

"Huh?" Anna gasped in shock.

"I don't want to raise any weird flags" Nosaka smiled sweetly.

"But... But Nosaka-kun, you're running out of time-"

"I have plenty of time" Nosaka cut her off with a smile

"Huh?" she asked as tears started to build in the corner of her eye.

"I'm going be having an operation now"

"Operation..." blue eyed girl repeated "Does it have low chance of success?"

"No, this operation will heal me. The reason why I didn't take the operation until now was so I could provide a proof of the Ares system's flaws using my own illness"

"Then..." Anna was close to crying.

"I'll be back in a good health again. I promise" Nosaka smiled sweetly "Besides, I want to play more soccer"

"Nosaka-kun" Anna smiled as tears started to slowly spill from her eyes in relief "Thank goodness"

"Now, I have to go. If you'll please excuse me..." Nosaka said as he left the building with a big smile shining on his face. He smiled even more when he saw Haizaki and Akane hanging out together. It made his heart feel warm. How Haizaki's gorgeous silver hair glistened under the sun. How his eyes were shining sweetly as he talked to the little girl.

"Again, this feeling" he muttered putting the hand to his chest "Why am I feeling like this?"

'I think I'm in love...'


	2. Chapter 2

Haizaki couldn't believe what he was doing. Coming all the way just to make sure Nosaka will keep his promise and talk to the founder of Ares. He still didn't trust Nosaka even though Akane told him none of the chaos was Nosaka's fault.

Then why was he there?

Standing in front of the door listening closely to the conversation while peeking through the peep hole to see Nosaka talking to an old man.

"You disappoint me" he could hear the man chuckling "Unfortunately, you guys have lost. Therefore, your wish to leave Ares is refused"

'Wait what?' Haizaki blinked in surprise and shock holding in a shocked gasp 'Nosaka wants to leave Ares!?'

"But the incident in question has put doubt into the Ares system. And it is no longer as easy to gain the endorsement it's had before" Haizaki could hear pure determination and braveness in Nosaka's honest words.

The man only laughed in response as he got up and walked to the window with his back towards Nosaka.

"Have you ever hear of 'information manipulation'?" he asked before continuing "With the influence of my company, all of that can be dealt with easily"

"I had a feeling you would say that"

"What?" the founder of Ares glared at Nosaka from the corner of his eye while the red haired midfielder still stared into nothing.

"That's why I continued with this plan" Nosaka finally turned towards the elder with a cold glare burning in his silver eyes "Do you know of a girl named Miyano Akane, whose mind was broken due to an error in the Ares system?"

'Why is he mentioning her!?' Haizaki thought narrowing his eyebrows.

"Miyano Akane..." the elder mumbled "What about her?"

"You covered up that people were suffering under Ares, by putting pressure on those involved with the project. But Miyano Akane restored her mind through steady rehabilitation. It was through my suggestion that she kept pretending that she hasn't recovered from her illness"

"What?" the elder cried shocked turning towards Nosaka with an astonished expression.

Haizaki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Akane was fine all this time?'

"With her help, I gathered all of the evidence there was within the hospital" Nosaka's tone began to increase "This evidence verifies the dangers of the Ares system!"

"And you're telling me that you'll destroy Ares with that?" the man grinned chuckling "Evidence that's been illegally obtained loses its effect"

"You're right" Nosaka stated "In fact, the reason why I gathered the data for evidence in the first place wasn't to destroy Ares, but to find out the truth. I wanted to be certain for myself whether or not Ares would bring light to the world. Unfortunately, Ares was a double-edged sword. Ares efficiently increases a person't mental and physical abilities, but in exchange, creates adverse reactions that destroy human body. That is an irrefutable flaw of the system!"

"Who is going to believe that?" the elder asked approaching to Nosaka "As I've said already, public opinion can be swayed"

"I have proof"

Nosaka stated bravely.

"Solid proof"

"And where would that be?" the man asked laughing.

"In here" Nosaka said pointing at his head or more specifically his brain "This tumor that's grown inside my brain was caused by the drugs that are used in the Ares system. I chose not to have this tumor surgically removed, but instead have it investigated on its connection to Ares"

"This tumor that's in my brain is the living proof that will destroy Ares!" Nosaka yelled.

"You risked your own life to lure me into a trap?" the elder asked amazed and startled.

Haizaki couldn't say he wasn't astonished. His biggest enemy was risking his life to help people flee from the Ares project and become free. Even though Haizaki saw it as something dumb, it was a brave and a bold move.

"But I must admit, I did panic a little when I was told I had only three months let for it to be operated on successfully"

'Nope. Not brave. Just a bold move' Haizaki chuckled to himself not looking away from the scene.

"You little...!" Haizaki could feel the world stop as the man prepared to attack Nosaka. Something in Haizaki snapped. The demon inside him growled as he burst the door open and shot a soccer ball sending the man flying far away in the cold wall.

"You...!" the elder growled glaring at them.

"The scales of Ares is finished!" Haizaki yelled as he and Nosaka left while the man fainted.

While riding in the elevator, Haizaki noticed the other quickly dialing a police number on his mobile phone.

Haizaki narrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not like he's able to escape or anything..." the demon muttered and then noticed the hurt and somehow fearful expression on Nosaka's face.

"I have to make sure he'll never hurt anyone again..." Haizaki didn't understand what he meant and only turned his head away.

Soon, they exited the elevator and behind the corner was Mikado Anna. As she approached to them, Haizaki glanced at the Outei Tsukinomiya's captain stating.

"I'll head out first"

"Okay" Nosaka said as the gray haired exited the building. He didn't know why, but he felt some kind of a jealousy when the orange haired girl appeared.

As he walked out, he spotted a young girl waiting for him outside.

"Ryouhei..." she mumbled as the two walked together "I'm sorry for keeping quiet about it this whole time"

"It's alright" Haizaki muttered.

"But I was happy that you always came to see me"

"Yeah" Haizaki replied.

"Will you keep coming to see me?"

"Well, I dunno about that"

"I know, Ryouhei!" Akane cried stopping in front of the taller teen "Let's go to the amusement park next Sunday! I hear there's a new roller coaster there! It's called the Teddy Bear Roller Coaster!"

"Bear..." Haizaki gritted his teeth.

"Oh, by the way, I don't recall the last time I have seen you blushing except few moments ago" Akane said with a small smile.

"What!? When was I blushing!?" Haizaki asked.

"Well, I saw you blushing when you left the hospital. Red really is your color" Akane smirked like a fox.

"Wha?" Haizaki asked.

"I think you're in love~" she teased punching Haizaki's shoulder slightly.

'But I wasn't inside with anyone else than Anna or Nosaka'

'Is the reason why I leaped to save Nosaka because I care about him?'

'Is the reason why I left them because I couldn't stand to watch Nosaka talking to someone else?'

'Do I love Nosaka Yuuma?'


	3. Chapter 3

Haizaki couldn't believe that Akane managed to persuade him into going to the amusement park. As expected, nobody believed Haizaki when he said that Akane forced him to go because Akane is a sweet little angel.

But Haizaki knew better.

Once Akane was into something, she would keep on nagging until she gets what she wants.

So now they were standing in front of the large gate of the amusement park. Haizaki could see from the corner of his eye how Akane's eyes shone at the beautiful view. Haizaki smiled at his little sister's behavior as they entered inside.

They decided to go into an ice cream shop where they'll discuss where to go first. They expected that they'll have a peaceful conversation, but then Haizaki spotted two familiar persons standing in the line.

The emperor and his loyal knight.

Haizaki was surprised to see them on such a crowded and loud place since the two were pretty secretive, but he couldn't say that it was an unpleasant surprise. He could feel his heartbeat in his own ears while watching the emperor delicately lick the just bought watermelon ice cream.

Then their eyes met.

And Haizaki felt his heart stop as the emperor smiled softly at him.

"Haizaki-kun, Akane-chan!" Nosaka cried out capturing Nishikage's attention who just bought a coconut ice cream and glanced towards the two in surprise.

"Nosaka-san!" Akane cheered as she ran to the emperor and hugged him with a big smile. Nosaka smiled before hugging back the little girl and glancing at Haizaki.

"Am I not going to get a hug from you?" Nosaka frowned with a hurt expression that made the demon's heart ache. Haizaki flushed before walking over to the pink haired and awkwardly hugging him. From behind Nosaka's shoulder, he could see Nishikage giving him a killing glare while Akane was taking a photo and was grinning wickedly.

Before he could do anything, he felt the pink haired pull away and smile brightly.

"It's great to see you again!" Nosaka chirped and Haizaki felt like he was too close to the sun (or rather, to the moon).

"Y-Yeah, but it passed only a week since we last each other"

Nosaka pouted childishly.

"So am I not allowed to miss you?"

Haizaki flushed once again before looking away and quickly changing the subject.

"Anyways, are we here to have fun or not?"

"Ryouhei's right! Let's go!" Akane cheered running off before anyone could discuss where they'll go first. The first was a walk through the small pet zoo.

"Nosaka-san!" Akane chirped while pulling at the pink haired boy's sleeve and leading him away from others "Can we go there?" Nosaka smiled nodding while Haizaki was grunting in the background.

"Sheesh, who is now going with who?" he muttered while glancing at Nishikage who had a neutral expression on his face.

Haizaki was getting suspicious.

"Why are you guys even here?" he asked successfully capturing the knight's attention.

"Nosaka-san wanted to come here"

"But why?" Haizaki didn't miss a quick flash of concern in the taller's eyes before he looked away.

"You'll have to ask Nosaka-san yourself"

Okay, now Haizaki was suspicious as hell. After few seconds of silence, the two went to find the childish pair and soon spotted them playing with a group of little puppies inside a petting zoo. Haizaki felt a soothing sensation while watching the Outei Tsukinomiya's captain getting 'assaulted' by the puppies.

Haizaki had to admit, Nosaka acted like a child the whole time.

"Why are you standing there like statues? Come and play with us!" Akane cried while playing with a floppy pair of ears that belonged to a cute beagle.

Haizaki imagined Nosaka having floppy ears and almost got a nosebleed.

'Keep it together Haizaki. What's wrong with you?'

Haizaki tried approaching to a small dalmatian, but the pup only huffed before running into Nosaka's arms and letting out a pleased sigh as the pink haired caressed his fur affectionately.

Nosaka laughed softly.

"I think you're more of a cat person"

Haizaki shrugged.

"I never thought about that..."

"Nosaka-san!" Akane cried while holding a small bulldog "Can we go check out cats now?"

"They have cats!?" Nosaka asked in a positive type of shock "Where!?"

"Let me show you!" Akane said as she pulled Nosaka with her.

Haizaki gritted his teeth.

"They are awfully close to each other, huh?" he asked and blinked at the knight from the corner of his eye. The knight seemed to hesitate a bit before nodding in approving gesture.

Haizaki narrowed his eyebrows.

'Something feels very wrong...'

"Thank you for visiting!" a man cried while handing Nosaka and Akane gifts "As a token of appreciation, take these presents from us!"

"Thank you!" both cried before putting the gifts on their heads. They turned around wearing cat-ears headbands that were matching their hair colors.

'How much more...?' Haizaki groaned in his mind. He couldn't point out what about Nosaka made his heart race.

"Ryouuuheeeei!!!" Akane yelled in his ear causing him to lose his balance and take a step back.

"What the heck!?" Akane giggled before taking Haizaki's hand and dragging him towards the roller coaster. Out of the corner of his eye, Haizaki caught Nosaka and Nishikage talking about something which seemed to concern Nishikage.

Soon, the they have all arrived in front of a large roller coaster. Haizaki seemed a bit worried because... THAT'S ONE HELL OF A RIDE!!! Akane couldn't seem more excited while Nishikage kept asking Nosaka if he was sure that he wanted to go on that ride on which Nosaka gave an approving nod.

After few minutes of waiting, they have finally settled inside the comfortable seats with Haizaki and Akane on the front while Nosaka and Nishikage were right behind them.

Haizaki let out a gulp as he felt slowly being lifted up in the air.

"Ryouhei, do you need me to hold your hand?" Akane asked innocently, but with a painful smug face.

"Shut up..." Haizaki grunted, but let out a silent squeak as they began to accelerate. He soon felt his whole world turn upside down as the roller coaster began to head in various directions and, before he realized it, it has stopped and they were back at the beginning.

Haizaki's eyes were wide while Akane chirped hugging taller's arm.

"Yay!!! Let's go get some cotton candy!!!" 

Once again, Haizaki noticed Nosaka and Nishikage talking about something behind them.

'Are they planning something...?'

"Akane, you go ahead with Nosaka. I just have to talk with Nishikage for a second" Akane nodded before entangling her fingers with Nosaka's and walking over to the booth across of them.

Haizaki couldn't help but smile at how well Nosaka and Akane were getting along with each other. They were like two best friends who have known each other for many years.

"Hey Shrek?" Haizaki snarled making Nishikage turn towards him with a startled and confused face "What are you two planning?"

"What are you talking about?" Nishikage asked in utter puzzlement.

"You know very well-"

"NOSAKA-SAN!!!"

The two turned towards the booth with confused faces to see Nosaka fainted on the ground while Akane was crying desperately for him to wake up. Haizaki stood on the place frozen while Nishikage ran to Nosaka with fear plastered all over his face.

"NOSAKA-SAN!!!"

"NOSAKA-SAN, WAKE UP!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Haizaki let out a frustrated sigh while leaning onto the wall of a pure white room. His eyes were closed most of the time, but he would sometimes peek with one to see what other people in the room were doing. Akane was sitting in a metal-cold chair beside a hospital bed while sniffing into a soft white cloth. Few nurses would occasionally come to check on their patient for a few minutes before leaving without a word and that kept Akane in a state of confusion and fear.

Nishikage was on the other side of the room. Arms crossed and gaze jumping from a thing to thing every now and then. He was probably the one shocked the most, but he also looked like he knew something that Haizaki and Akane didn't.

It was driving Haizaki crazy. He sparred a glance to Nosaka who was unconscious on the hospital bed. Haizaki quickly flicked through his memories and remembered that Nosaka didn't look well at all back in the park.

The ignorance about Nosaka's condition was driving him crazy. He didn't know why, but he had to know what happened to him. He was determined to find out.

He stared at the knight until, finally, the knight's gaze fell on his frowning face. Haizaki gestured towards the door trying to avoid Akane seeing the movement as he and the knight walked out of the room.

"Okay, you know something and it's time to bring it to the light" Nishikage rose his eyebrow in confusion and Haizaki rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I'm talking about Nosaka's condition"

Nishikage seemed startled for a second and it was more than enough for Haizaki to notice the astonished glint in the goalkeeper's eyes. Nishikage looked down not wanting to say anything before Haizaki let out a shaky sigh.

"Listen..." he began calmly "I want to know what's wrong with Nosaka because I care, alright? I won't make fun of him no matter what. I just want to know if I can help him..." Nishikage seemed to consider telling him what's going on before he sighed and began to tell the story.

-Flashback-

"We're going to the amusement park"

Nishikage choked on his food at the statement. He was very well aware of Nosaka's sudden statements, but they were usually something like:

"We're going to buy a watermelon"

Or...

"We're going out for a walk"

Ever since the dawn of the time, Nosaka never asked Nishikage for anything similar to visiting an amusement park. Nosaka was always calm and collected and was into his studies even when having a load of free time.

But then again, Nosaka, who abandoned his lunch and was currently flicking through some articles about the amusement park on the internet, was always full of surprises and was pretty stubborn so Nishikage saw no point in denying Nosaka to go.

But he was still pretty curious.

"Why, Nosaka-san?" Nishikage asked as he finished with his meal and put their plates away in the sink.

"Well, it has pretty big roller coaster and trampolines don't sound bad either-"

"Nosaka-san-"

"And have you seen all those colors-"

_"Nosaka-san-"_

"I heard they have watermelon-"

"Nosaka-san!" Nishikage yelled slamming his hands on the table making Nosaka blink in confusion at the taller boy's reaction "What's wrong with you?"

The red haired frowned before standing up and sighing.

"Remember when I said that the operation I will take had a 100% of success?"

Nishikage nodded on the verge of sanity.

"Well... I lied... The operation has only 30% of success..."

"Why... Why didn't you tell me anything?" Nishikage asked sadly on which Nosaka lowered his gaze towards the ground.

"Because, you would get all overprotective and wouldn't let me do anything on my own"

"That's not-NOSAKA-SAN! DON'T TOUCH THAT PLUSH!" Nishikage yelled while Nosaka's fingers gently grazed over the soft pinkish fur of the wolf plush. Nosaka smiled smugly while Nishikage looked away flushing.

"You were saying-"

"Shut up..."

"Nishikage, do you understand now?" Nosaka asked as he stepped in front of the goalkeeper "I want to live these few days before the surgery and feel emotions that I never got to experience knowing that the day of the surgery could be my last... Will you help me with that, Nishikage?"

"Nosaka-san..." Nishikage muttered in concern before confidently nodding. Nosaka smiled before wrapping his arms around the taller teen's waist and sighing in relief as his face pressed into other's chest.

"N-Nosaka-san..." Nishikage stuttered completely shocked by the red haired's gesture, but quickly regained the composure and returned the hug while running his hair through Nosaka's pinkish locks in a gentle manner.

"Can we go now?" Nosaka asked with puppy eyes.

Nishikage only let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to his flower covered piggy bank and devoured it into pieces.

'I hope I won't regret this decision...'

-Flashback End-

Haizaki couldn't, no, wasn't believing his ears. The almighty emperor of strategies Nosaka Yuuma was going to die. Haizaki snarled lowly before punching the wall with his fast.

"Baka, don't sell me that sh!t" he growled "Nosaka is going to be fine, you should be the one to know that the best"

Nishikage frowned with guilt before looking away.

"Ryouhei! Nishikage-san!" Akane cried as she ran to them with two fresh waterfalls of tears running down her cheeks "Nosaka-san is awake!"

They immediately headed back to see Nosaka staring at them with a weak smile.

"Took you long enough" he chuckled with sympathy. Haizaki was boiling with rage, but he knew that he couldn't snap at the emperor in front of Akane and, especially, Nishikage.

"Can you guys go out for a walk?" Haizaki muttered coldly "I would like to talk with Nosaka alone" Akane gave him a sad look while Nishikage was suspicious. In the end, the two left the room in silence.

"So, how was your time in the amusement park, Haiza-"

"Don't try to change the subject" Haizaki growled darkly "Nishikage told me everything and don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about"

Nosaka frowned.

"Yeah... I know what you're talking about..." Nosaka sighed while looking aside "But why do you care anyway?"

Haizaki was about to say something, but ended up with his jaw hitting the floor.

Why did he care so much anyway?

"If you died in front of Akane, I would've never forgiven you. She cares for you very much and I can't stand that. If you break her heart, I'll crush you with my bare hands" Nosaka gave him a 'that makes sense' look before shrugging.

"And you really believe there's only that to it?" Haizaki chuckled making the other teen rise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Is there more?"

"Of course, dummy" Haizaki smirked playfully "That porcupine of yours cares too! He would probably be a lost dog without you!"

"And what about you?"

"Eh?"

"Do you care?" Nosaka asked with a hopeful smile while Haizaki blushed and looked away.

"Of course I care, baka" Nosaka giggled making Haizaki blush even more. His heart was racing in his chest and was afraid Nosaka would hear it.

Just what is Nosaka doing to him?


End file.
